Cullen Chronicles
by flyingagainstthewind
Summary: Post-BD. Carlisle moves the family to South America so he can further his studies in vampire science. Little did he know, this move will result in some seriously good changes to the family. Mostly centered around Nessie / Bella / Carlisle but with other POV's. T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just a few things you should know about this story. Jacob's not here yet. Yes, the story is post-BD but in my version, Jacob left just after Renesmee's birth. He went on vacation around the world to figure some stuff out - this is important later. A different wolf protected Nessie and got all the wolves on their side. I just want her to live a little, cause Jacob kind of suffocates her in all the stories I've read about them. No, he hasn't imprinted on her yet. Yet. Also, I'm probably going to break a lot of canon rules during this story because little is known about vampire biology so I kinda made it up. Enjoy the story! **

_Bella's POV_

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, we are _going _to be late!" I called.

"I'm coming, Mommy!" Nessie yelled back, running out of her bedroom and hauling a roller suitcase twice her size. She looked around seven now, her growth was slowing down a little more every day.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. She shook her head glumly and dragged the case down the hall towards me.

"Hey now, the cottage will be here forever. Besides, we have quite the adventure before us," I reminded her gently, reaching out to stroke her hair. She nodded and took another look around the little house before walking out to Edward's Volvo.

He helped her put the case in the trunk and smiled adoringly down at her. My heart swelled with love for my little family.

Renesmee wasn't exactly taking the news of our move well. For one, she had grown attached to the place she was born. I knew she'd love South America. It was beautiful and we'd be making important discoveries there.

Carlisle had announced his request to move a few months ago, soon after the Volturi's trial. There were lots of ancient vampire tribes in South America that knew a lot more about vampires and their abilities. He wanted to further himself as a doctor, studying vampire and hybrid anatomy.

Our new house was secluded, in the middle of an isolated area. There was a medium sized main house that held a kitchen, the living and dining room and Carlisle's study, and a bedroom for him and Esme. Attached to the main house through a bridge was Rosalie and Emmett's room. The bridge started on the top floor of the house and extended ten feet to a tree where their glorified treehouse rested.

Jasper and Alice opted for a bedroom on the second floor of the house, while Renesmee got her own treehouse similar to Rose and Emmett's. Edward and I would sleep in the third treehouse; close to Renesmee's but far enough that she felt she had her own space.

There was a pool outside in the yard, a decent size with a rock waterfall at the head. Usually we were minimalistic and sensible with our houses, but Esme felt it was time to splurge.

If you climbed up the rock waterfall, there was a waterslide inside that traveled down in the center of the rock and through the gushing water into the pool. We figured Renesmee would love it, and it was big enough for Emmett to have fun too.

Nessie seemed to like the house from all the pictures we showed her, but she was still glum about leaving Charlie.

"Bella?" Edward said, breaking me from my thoughts. I realized I'd been staring out the door blankly. "We need to go now."

"Oh! Sorry, I got distracted," I smiled at him, taking his outstretched hand and walking to the car. Nessie was in the back, looking out the window and listening to her Walkman. I climbed into my seat and took in our cottage one last time before we left. We'd come back eventually, we could never stay out of Forks very long. Inevitably one day, though, we'd have to leave for longer. All some crazy person would have to do is find yearbooks from every few decades and we'd be caught.

We drove to the main house and found the rest of our family in Esme's SUV. We drove together on the highway for a while. I kept an eye on Renesmee, she seemed forlorn. She watched the trees pass almost like she was trying to memorize every single one.

"I'm sorry about the move, baby," I said to her, gently.

"It's okay," she said, still staring out the window. I decided to just give her time, after all when you're a little kid moving can be tough.

We all met up at the airport, walking through the wide space as a group, laughing and chatting. We were turning heads as usual, and I noticed Edward's hand tighten in mine every so often. I must have been hard for him to have to endure mental comments about his sisters, wife and mother and be unable to do anything. I shuddered at the thought of anyone thinking lewd things about my little daughter.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I smiled listening to my wife chatter on about our new house and all the things she could do. She was upset over the lack of civilization, therefore lack of shopping. I reminded her we had a private helicopter for buying groceries and clothes in the city some hundred miles away. She seemed to cheer up again after that.

Reading the emotions of my family, I noticed Carlisle was nervous. He wasn't usually nervous, I liked his presence because he was always level-headed and calm. I reminded myself to ask him about it later. Rosalie and Emmett were oozing love as usual, and Rosalie had a hint of longing as she watched Renesmee walk between her parents. I felt sorry for her and wanted to help, but I refrained from intruding on her private moment. It seemed Edward was doing the same. Alice was a ball of excitement next to me, Esme felt love and excitement, Edward was slightly annoyed. He usually felt that way when we went out as a family. It wasn't because of us, I hoped, but rather the men and women eyeing us.

He turned his head briefly and made eye contact with me. He nodded once and turned back. I mentally smiled at him reassuringly. Bella felt slightly guilty but mostly excited. Renesmee felt longing and sadness, but her excitement was rising ever so slowly.

I wondered about Bella's guilt. It probably was none of my business, but from what I could gather Renesmee was upset about moving and Bella felt sorry for telling her they had to go. Before I could think more on the topic, we arrived at customs.

We went through as usual; Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and I glaring at the TSAs whose hands lingered too long on our wives. They let us through in a hurry after that.

We sat in our cushy first class seats. We could have taken a private plane, but Alice wanted Renesmee to have "the whole experience". It worked, too. Nessie's interest and excitement peaked as she explored her little cubicle. We were taking the best airline in America, and all the seats were like tiny rooms. Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme and Alice and I had conjoined cubicles while Bella, Edward and Renesmee had one built for three. Renesmee sat in the middle between her parents, put her feet up and grinned.

"I could live on this plane!" she laughed to her dad. Bella muttered about the extravagance of it all, but even she was secretly happy about not having to be all cooped up for eleven hours.

As the plane took off, Renesmee felt fearful. I sent her some calming waves and she smiled at me thankfully. Her dad rubbed her shoulders gently.

Alice distracted me with some furniture catalogue, so I helped her pick out some neat things she wanted to order.

_**Nessie's POV**_

I opened my eyes, yawning. Mom looked down at me, absentmindedly playing with my curls.

"Hello," I said, blinking the sleep from my eyes. "Where are we?"

"Almost there, just another few minutes. You've been asleep for about six hours," she told me, scooping all my hair up and putting it in a bun on top of my head. I sat up and my dad rolled up the blanket and pillow for me. I pulled my shoes back on and strapped myself into the seat as the lady told us we were going down.

My legs were wobbly as I got off the plane. My dad supported me and as we walked through the aisles with our carry on, I heard some lady make a comment.

"How can that family look so good after such a long flight?" she muttered to her friend. I considered that comment as we made our way from the plane. I knew my family was pretty, being vampires, but I didn't think any of the humans looked bad. The thought was wiped from my mind as we stepped into the open air between the plane and the airport. It smelled different, wildly different. South America felt different than North America. I took in all the new sights, sounds and smells as we went through security, all the usual stuff, collected our luggage and got in the shuttle.

The shuttle that Grandpa rented took us to a weird warehouse place that held lots of planes and helicopters. A few business-looking people wandered around.

"They call these places boneyards," Dad said, answering my thoughts.

"Oh," I said simply, looking around at all the aircrafts. Jasper started telling me about our helicopter and how there was a small helipad on our property. I half listened, taking in the new atmosphere. The sky looked different somehow here.

After a while we were up in the helicopter. I was petrified, sitting on my dad's lap with my arms locked firmly around his neck. If he was human, I'd probably be choking him to death. Jasper guided us through the air, and finally after almost two hours we touched down. I clambered from the chopper, planting my feet firmly on the ground. The grass was short, barely covering my shoes. The house was large and white like our old one, but with bridges and treehouses. I heard water running. The clearing that the house sat in was huge, with tall, thick trees surrounding it. The trees had dark emerald leaves, ropy vines and dark trunks. The light felt almost purply-violet. In that moment as I took in my surroundings, I fell in love with the whole place.

"Renesmee, come get your suitcase," Mom called. I turned around and scrambled towards her, grabbing the handle of my pink leopard print case.

"Which room is mine?" I asked her, bouncing on the balls of my feet. She grinned down at me, obviously figuring out I loved the house.

"The one up there, on the right. The entrance is on the third floor," she said, pointing to one of the white treehouses. I squealed and ran at my full speed towards the room.

"Renesmee, you'll ram that suitcase into all the new furniture!" Mom yelled, complaining. I forced myself to slow down when I reached the house and twisted the doorknob. It didn't budge.

"It's locked!" I cried, falling dramatically down on the porch. Grandpa laughed as he walked up the steps and unlocked the door.

"Go free, Renesmee," he said. I ran inside, tugging my suitcase over the stoop and into the house.

The room was huge. On the left of the entrance, there was a sunken living room. It had tall windows, black sectional couches to contrast the white carpet and a large TV. The coffee table, which already held magazines, was a glossy red. Directly opposite the door was a white staircase leading straight up. To the left of the staircase was a door leading to Grandma and Grandpa's room. To the right of the staircase was a white door with glass panes leading to the backyard.

To the right of the front door was an archway leading to a glossy, modern black kitchen. Through the kitchen, on the other side was another archway leading to a small dining room. Through the dining room was yet another arch, right next to the stairs.

I ran up the stairs, nearly falling because of my suitcase, and found myself in a square room. There were two doors and another staircase. Behind one door was a large, rainforest themed bathroom and behind the other door was Jasper and Alice's bedroom.

I ran up the next staircase, thanking my parents mentally for having superior strength and energy to humans. If I was mortal, I'd have been huffing and puffing.

At the top of the staircase was a room with three sets of French doors. I ran to the set on the farthest right and threw them open to reveal a bridge with mosquito net sides and a glass roof. Across the bridge, which looked six feet or so, there was another set of French doors with light pink curtains on the inside. I walked over, leaving my suitcase in the previous room, and opened the doors. I'd seen my bedroom in one of Alice's photos, but the real thing was wild.

[**Author's note- There's a link to the reference for the room in my bio. If you want to skip the long description of the bedroom, just look at the photo.**]

The floor was dark cherry purple, almost black hardwood. A lot of the floor in the center of the room was dominated by a dark purple furry square rug. Three of the walls were light, pale pink, except for the wall on the left side which was a lighter purple than the rug. 3D butterflies, in shades of orange, purple and pink littered the walls.

To the left of the door was a small white night table, holding an iPhone docking station and a few of my daddy's CDs that I liked. To the right was a larger, glossy purple nightstand holding a tall white paper tube lamp. Against the wall next to the purple table was a sandy-colored desk with my drawing things, a few books and my homeschool stuff. There were matching shelves above the desk holding more books. A clear desk chair sat there, ready for me to sit down and draw.

My bed was in the corner, with the pillows against the purple wall and one side of the bed pushed against the same wall as the door. My bed was a double and the metal frame looked like the shell of a building. If I wanted a canopy, I could drape a sheet over the top of the frame. The actual mattress looked like a purple couch, with raised sides against the wall. The sheets were white with cherry blossoms, and green or blue pillows were scattered on the bed. A pink blanket was folded up at the end.

Another night table, plastic and purple, sat next to my bed with a white globe light resting on it. I loved my room so much, I started jumping around and squealing.

"Do you like it? I designed it," Grandma said proudly. I hadn't heard her come up. She was standing in my room, holding my suitcase.

"Grandma, I love it," I choked up. "Thank you so much!"

She hugged me and left me to organize my closet. I unpacked the clothes that Alice had let me keep and put them in the sandy wardrobe that sat against the opposite wall of the door.

Out the window, I saw how my room was nestled in the branches of these trees. I smiled privately.

Maybe the move wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. There won't be all the extensive descriptions after this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here's chapter two. It's a little short, but I wanna get into the plot as fast as possible. Major drama, coming up soon. Also, to whoever reviewed the story, idk what your issue is but... chill. **

**x**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Edward," I mused as I flopped down on our plushy bed. "Do you think she took the move well?"

My husband walked over to me, taking off his jacket and tossing it over into the corner. He smiled down at me adoringly, as if I was being cute.

"She loves her room. Just wait until she sees the pool – we'll never hear the end of it," he chuckled, getting down next to me and snuggling into my side.

"I can't wait to see what Carlisle discovers," I told him, planting kisses on his bronze hair.

"Me too," he muttered.

**_Carlisle's POV_**

After checking with my wife that everything was settled and in order, I ran several miles from the house where I knew I would find answers.

I stood in a small, deserted clearing. I knew there were vampires around, but they were hidden.

"Vampire," a commanding voice said. "Be you gold or red?"

"Gold," I answered. "I come with only the purest intent."

"He's telling the truth," another muttered. Suddenly, about twenty tan-skinned vampires came pouring down from trees and out of a cave.

"Welcome," the commanding vampire said, striding up to me. He wore clothes made of animal skins. His eyes were rich gold.

"Hello," I said. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. My family lives not far from here."

"Family?"

"My wife, and six adopted children and one granddaughter," I said, heart swelling with pride.

"Are your children adult vampires? What of this grandchild?"

"They are all between ages seventeen and nineteen. Vampires, drinking only animal blood. My granddaughter is a hybrid," I answered.

"Hybrid, what of her mother?" the man asked, looking curious for the first time. A few people edged closer.

"We turned her just after the birth. She is alive and well," I said. "Her daughter is gifted and one year old."

"I see. Is the mother's mate still in the picture?"

"He is. He loves them both greatly, they are a true family. We did not know Bella could become pregnant before it happened. We planned on turning her after their honeymoon," I explained, smiling at the thought of my family.

"You are lucky. Many of our hybrids wish they had their mothers," he answered. "By the way, my name is Hannigen. This is my coven, all animal drinkers. I assume you have come to have a taste of our knowledge…"

"Only if that is okay with you. I am a doctor to humans, yet I wish to know more about vampires so I can take care of my family," I responded.

Hannigen looked behind him at a young girl, maybe thirteen. She was a full vampire and my heart ached for her young age.

"He is telling the truth," she sang. "He is so pure, it is almost blinding. He is filled with compassion. He will not betray us."

I smiled warmly at the young girl and she dimpled back, reminding me of Nessie.

"Very well," Hannigen said, looking me up and down. "We teach you our ways, you do good things with them. When can we begin?"

**_Nessie's POV_**

I sprawled out on the long sectional with my head resting on Mom's lap. Alice sat next to Mom, playing with my hair and Dad was sitting on the floor in front of me with his back against my legs. We sat quietly, Alice occasionally commenting on my curls.

Suddenly, Alice's hands stopped. I sat up, about to complain that I was having fun, but her eyes were unfocussed and distant. She let go of a very Alice-like scream, jumping up and dancing around the room at high speed.

My dad was grinning like the Cheshire cat, jumping up and pumping his fist.

"What did you see, Alice?" my mom yelled, trying to get her to sit still.

"No, don't tell them," Dad said. "It's Carlisle's news; we shouldn't be the ones to break it."

I pouted, folding my arms. Alice kept dancing.

"Renesmee," Dad said, crouching down. "He will tell us, just not yet."

"When is Grandpa going to be home?"

"About an hour," Alice answered for my dad, jumping from the stairs to the couch. I slumped onto the floor, lying face down in the soft carpet.

"Settle down, Alice," Momma said, holding onto my aunt's hand and tugging her. I kept my face in the carpet, waiting patiently for Grandpa.

**_Esme's POV_**

"I made sandwiches!" I sang, walking into the living room with a plate of tiny triangle sandwiches for Renesmee. I stopped when I got a look at my family.

Alice was jumping on the couch with Bella's arms wrapped around her legs. Edward was sitting on the floor, looking at Renesmee who was face down in the carpet with her arms stretched out in front of her, hands folded, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well," I said. "Renesmee, are you hungry?"

Her head shook, grinding into the carpet.

"Oh dear, you must be hungry!" I said, walking over and setting the sandwiches down on the coffee table. "You haven't eaten since the plane ride."

"Wa-ing foh rampa," Nessie said. I sat cross-legged beside her and patted her hair.

"Grandpa will be home soon, and he'll want you big and strong. Won't he?" I crooned, twisting one of her curls around my index finger. There was a pause before Nessie nodded.

"Are you going to eat now?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded again and sat up, taking a sandwich gently.

"Thank you, Grandma," she grinned at me. I had made ham and lettuce sandwiches, her favorite. I patted her hair and stood up.

Outside, I heard my husband's footsteps as he entered the yard, running to the door. Renesmee jumped up, her mouth still full of sandwich.

"Grampa!" she tried to yell. I patted her back as she choked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dear," I reminded her. She nodded and swallowed.

Carlisle came inside, grinning like a madman. Edward and Alice were both grinning as well.

What had Carlisle learned?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized in this story I seem to be switching point of views very often. I'll try to cut that out. **

_**Bella's POV**_

"Everyone," Carlisle said. "Could you come down here for a minute?"

My siblings showed up from wherever they had been in the house and collected on the couches, or sat on the floor like children in front of the teacher. I pulled Renesmee up into my lap, savoring the fact that she was still small while I could. I doubt she even noticed me moving her, she was so wrapped up in what her grandpa was about to say.

"I found an ancient tribe not far from us," Carlisle announced. "They accepted me rather fast due to a little girl with a special talent saying I was trustworthy. I learned something very shocking about us."

"What is it, Carlisle?" Esme said, rushing to his side. My stomach dropped. What if he was going to say we were able to die naturally? That didn't explain Edward and Alice's enthusiasm though…

"I'm going to have to ask you all to remain calm. This is extremely world-shattering news and some of my more… exuberant kids may break the furniture in their excitement," Carlisle began, taking a deep breath. "It turns out, vampires are able to reproduce."

"_What?_" Rosalie screamed, startling Nessie. "How did you not know this before?! What the FU-"

Emmett grabbed his wife before she could finish the expletive. I sat, frozen in shock, unaware of what was going on around me. Vampires could reproduce? How? And if they could, how come none of us had gotten pregnant? Especially Rosalie, after god knows how many times with Emmett?

"Vampires were built with the ability to reproduce, it's only logical that we were for the continuation of our species. Our venom is actually a genetic mutation and was originally a poison," Carlisle said. "Vampires have been around for millions, or possibly billions of years. The, er, mating process is wildly different from a human's though."

"Carlisle, I am so serious right now, you tell me how to have a baby this instant!" Rosalie said dangerously. We all sniggered. She glared at us. Carlisle looked at Edward, communicating something silently. He nodded.

"Before we go on," Edward said, giving a warning look to Rosalie who looked just about ready to murder him for interrupting, "I need to talk to Bella."

I looked up, confused, but I handed Nessie to Alice and walked to the kitchen with Edward.

"Do we want Nessie to hear this?" he whispered to me. "We haven't exactly explained the birds and the bees to her yet."

"She's going to kill us for not letting her listen," I said thoughtfully. "But we can promise to explain to her what happens to make a baby later. _Without_ Emmett present," I added. I heard Emmett's groan coming from the living room and we laughed together.

"What? What's going on?" Nessie's voice rang. Her hearing wasn't good enough to pick up whispers in another room yet.

"Come on, baby girl. You and me are going upstairs for a little while," Esme said.

"But Grandma, I wanna hear Carlisle's story!" Nessie complained.

"Your mommy and daddy are going to explain it better later, okay?" Esme soothed her. Nessie grumbled but she was a grandma's girl because she walked upstairs to play with Esme without another word. Edward and I walked back into the living room, shooting glances at Rosalie who was practically clawing her eyes out.

"Can we _move on_?!" she snarled as Edward and I took out seats. Carlisle nodded and took a breath to begin again.

"Where were we? Ah, the… copulation. Female vampires, as it turns out, have sort of an invisible menstrual cycle. We are, as legends say, children of the night. So, during the darkest time of night, around two in the morning is the time to conceive. And, this was before civilization, so conception has to be… outside…." Carlisle said. Emmett boomed a laugh.

"So, two AM out in the bushes? After a hundred years, I'm sure at least one of us has done that," Rosalie said sceptically. I snorted.

"Well, yes, cut back to the menstrual cycle. It has to be during a new moon, any time between two and three in the morning. That's when you can conceive. As to pregnancy, your vampiric body will change to suit your child. It's quite fascinating, really. I didn't imagine it ever possible," Carlisle said wistfully.

"What about the child?" Alice asked. "What is it?"

"Much like young Renesmee, the child will grow at a fast pace then become frozen around their full growth. They are not as strong as full vampires until they reach maturity. The only difference between them and Renesmee is they're slightly stronger and colder. They have blood, can exist on human food and have a heartbeat until they're grown up. Gradually as they get older all of those things fade. They also need less sleep as they grow," he answered. We all looked at each other, impressed and impossibly excited.

"I assume Rosalie and Emmett are pretty much undoubtedly going to conceive, but perhaps we should give the other couples time alone to… discuss," Carlisle said. "If anyone has a question, I'll be with my wife."

As Carlisle walked away, my breathing hitched. I had no idea having another child would ever be possible for me and Edward. This was obviously a closely guarded secret, I doubted even the Volturi knew about it. It was magical that this tribe so willingly shared the information with Carlisle.

I looked up and saw Edward, my reason for existing besides Nessie, smiling down at me. From the look in his eyes, he would be crying if he could.

I looked to the side and saw Rosalie and Emmett locked in a fierce and passionate kiss. Alice and Jasper had disappeared, probably to talk over what they were going to do. I was shocked to realize that neither of them had ever mentioned having kids. Were they going to, now that they had a chance?

"Edward," I whispered. "What do you think?"

He took my face gently between his hands as if I was human again and he was scared of breaking me.

"I will go with whatever you wish, love," he breathed. I inhaled his scent, closing my eyes and savoring the moment. Then my eyes snapped open.

"That's not fair to me," I said. "You tell me what _you_ want. Honestly, right now."

He sighed lightly. "Honestly? I want another child with you. Desperately."

I grinned at him and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. I still wasn't used to how soft he was now, yet still the same somehow. He tasted the same, yet enhanced. My mind left me momentarily before I remembered why I was kissing him. He smiled against my lips.

"Guess we should start thinking of names," I laughed. He laughed along with me.

_**Nessie's POV**_

"Mommy," I said as she tugged the covers up over my chest. "What did Grandpa say?"

"Well, honey," she began, sitting on the bed. Daddy walked over to the bed as well, sitting next to Mommy. "We have something to ask you."

I nodded, gripping the covers with my small, slender fingers.

"How would you feel about a little brother or sister?" Daddy said. I stared at him, open-mouthed. Unable to come up with the right words, I put my hand on each of their faces and showed them how much I wanted a sibling.

They both smiled at me and I smiled back.

"When are we getting the baby?" I asked, curious. I realized I didn't know how babies even got here. I knew that mommies carried the baby around in her tummy for a while. That was about it. Daddy started to look very uncomfortable.

"Well, Renesmee…" he began.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Emmett let go of another round of laughter next to me. I slapped his arm and shot him a glare.

"Emmett!" I chided.

"I'm sorry!" he laughed, shaking the bed. "But are you even listening to this?"

I'll admit I was interested in what Bella and Edward would tell Renesmee as far as the whole "where do babies come from" topic goes. So far they were being very mature with her, not divulging too far into intercourse but rather how the baby grows. I'll also admit it was hilarious listening to Edward and Bella's discomfort.

Nessie seemed to get it, not being embarrassed at all. I almost felt the familiar sense of longing that I got whenever Edward and Bella had a parenting moment with their daughter. Then I remembered that, not long from now I would have my own little one to have to explain all the basics to. I smiled widely.

"Emmett, baby, let's talk names," I purred, curling into my husband's side. Most nights, since we didn't sleep, Em and I would get under the covers wearing pajamas and turn the lights off, and just talk. Or we'd lie there, letting our senses drift away from us. It was relaxing and really kept our bond strong.

"If she's a girl, I want to name her Violet," he said suddenly. "After my little sister."

I nodded, understanding that he lost his family as much as I'd lost mine.

"I like Violet. For a boy, do you like Benjamin?" I said, nuzzling closer. His arms tightened around me.

"I love Benjamin. It's beautiful," he whispered, kissing my hair. I sighed, breathing in his clear, mountain scent. I never knew it was possible to love someone so much.

"We're going to be parents," he said quietly, marveling at the statement. I was unable to keep myself from smiling.

"God knows we've waited long enough. This is what you want, right?" I said, sitting up suddenly on the verge of panic. He pulled me back down, laughing.

"You know this is everything I want. You, me, and our little tykes running around," he assured me. I smiled again; I seemed to be doing that an awful lot recently. I simply couldn't wait for the next new moon. Luckily, according to Carlisle, we had less than a week.

_**Nessie's POV**_

"Goodnight Mommy, Daddy," I said as they turned the light off.

"Goodnight, Baby," Mom said. They shut the door behind them and I closed my eyes, ready to drift off into the land of sleep. It wouldn't come though, and after ten minutes of tossing and turning I was frustrated. The sheets smelled different, the house smelled different, the noises outside my window were different. I rolled out of bed, padding across the floor to the door. I tugged it open, looking around the hallway. It was dark, probably because everyone was in bed. I slipped quietly down both flights of stairs and through the bottom floor, where I reached my destination, the kitchen. I got myself a cup of milk, sticking it in the microwave for a little while to heat it up. At home, when I couldn't nod off, Grandma or Momma would always make me warm milk. Even though I didn't like human food very much, it always sent me to sleep.

I carried my drink carefully upstairs, curling up on my new bed with the heavy blanket around my shoulders. The milk ran down my throat and warmed my stomach. Sure enough, my eyes drooped heavily. I was sleeping the second my head hit the pillow.


End file.
